Phoenix Returns
by FlamingFist7
Summary: Phoenix has returned. And new heros emerge. Phoenix is more powerful than ever.
1. The Return of Phoenix

Alright here is the GX period for Phoenix.

It was a bright and sunny day. At duel academy a class was in progress and as usual Jaden was asleep. Then the bell rung and the next class begun. "Alright now as you know we have a new subject and that is past tournaments. And the teacher for it will be a person in a well know tournament." Dr. Crowler said. "That is right. I believe you all remember the Kaiba Korp Triple Tournament. I may be no older than any of you but I am a teacher here." Justin said as he walked in and Crowler walked out and he looked at Tim a new student at duel academy. 'Oh great that is the brother of Chris the guy I lost too before the teams were even chosen.' Tim thought.

Flashback

Flashback Duel

Tim 1100 LP

Chris 200000 LP

Chris's Turn "I sacrifice my three Orange-Eyes Green Dragons to summon out my most powerful beast. Great Beast of the sky hear my cry. Transform yourself from ball of light to bring me victory in this fight. Come forth as I say thy name. Sky Dragon of Ra. Now I shall pay all but 1 life point to increase my monster's attack points." Chris shouted.

Tim 1100 LP

Chris 1 LP

"Now Sky Dragon of Ra go Hyper Blaze Force." Shouted Chris as the Sky Dragon of Ra blasted away all the monsters on Tim's field and got rid of all of his life points.

Flashback Duel End

"Now I shall be talking about my deck and Triple Tournament." Justin said. "Now my deck focuses mostly on the monsters known as Black-Eyes monsters. They are one of a kind cards. I always get the newest Black-Eyes cards before anyone else can. Because I always have every store that gets a shipment of Black-Eyes cards reserve them for me. My main strategy focuses on overwhelming my opponent with the extreme power of Black-Eyes cards. If that fails and I am able to activate four trap cards successfully I bring out my most powerful monster. The Black-Eyes God Dragon. Now with Triple Tournament I did not use the Black-Eyes God Dragon but I did use him in the battle against Phoenix. This happened after Triple Tournament was over. He was pure evil. If me, Yugi, my brother, and Lillie Freemont did not stop him then we would not be here." Justin said as he noticed that Jaden was asleep and walked over to Jaden. "Well since some of us can't seem to stay awake I will have to duel him." Justin said as he dumped a bucket of cold water and ice on to Jaden and Jaden woke up. "Sorry teach must have dozed off." Jaden said. "Never mind that Jaden because we are dueling now." Justin said.

20 minutes later.

Duel Time

Jaden 1400 LP

Justin 300 LP

Jaden's Field Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, 7000 attack. Elemental Hero Mudball man. Elemental Hero Wildedge. Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab 900 attack. Neo-Space.

Jaden's Hand Monster Reborn.

Justin's Field One Face down monster and one face down spell or trap.

Justin's Hand Can't Tell You.

Jaden's Turn "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Elemental Hero Neos. Now Flare Scarab and Neos go contact fusion." Shouted Jaden as Flare Neos appeared. "Now Flare Neos go attack." Shouted Jaden. "I activate the trap card Black-Eyes Hero and Trap so now I get to place one trap card face down, now pick a card in my hand and if it is a monster I get to summon it." Justin said. "Ok I choose the card in the middle." Jaden said. "Ok then say hello to a new type of Black-Eyes card. Say hello to Black-Eyes Hero Dragon Blade." Justin said. (Black-Eyes Hero Dragon Blade Level 8 ? Attack, 3000 Defense. Effect: This monsters attack is equal to the attack of all monsters on the field when this card was summoned. During your opponent's battle phase all of your opponent's monster must switch into attack mode and attack this card if able to but your opponent does not take any battle damage. (Face down monsters are switched into face up attack mode. Flip effects do not activate at this time.)) Then all of Jaden's monster switched into attack mode and attacked Black-Eyes Hero Dragon Blade and ended up being destroyed. "Now I activate my trap. Black-Eyes Hero Blast so now you take damage for all of your monster's attack points that were destroyed this turn." Justin said as Jaden lost.

Duel Over

"I hope that will teach you not to fall asleep during my class." Justin said right before the bell rung and everybody left.

At the Slifer Dorm at night

"Ok now I will not just be your teacher but I will also be the head of the Slifer Red Dorm." Justin told Jaden and the other Slifer Students. Then everybody went to bed.

Underwater in the ocean near Duel Academy

"What is this place?" Asked Cody a graduate from duel academy asked as he was escorting some scientists through the ruins of what used to the be the Phoenix Fortress. "I will tell you everything if you join me." Said Phoenix as he blasted everyone who had come on board the Phoenix Fortress except for Cody. Then Phoenix fired a hypnotizing blast at Cody. "I will do as you command." Cody said under the influence of the blast.

Phoenix has returned. What are his plans for Cody and Duel Academy? Stay reading to find out.


	2. The Preparations

Read the Triple Tournament story before reading this chapter, any following chapters, and the previous chapter.

The Phoenix Fortress rose out of the ocean and headed off towards Domino City. Then Phoenix Soldiers (A monster in Phoenix's deck.) started taking control of the city and blocked everyone in Domino City off from Duel Academy. "I activate two of the field spell card the Flaming Seal of Orichalcos." Said Phoenix in his fortress as a Flaming Seal of Orichalcos surrounded Domino City and Duel Academy. Then a Five-Headed Dragon appeared and blasted its way out of the Flaming Seal of Orichalcos surrounding Domino City and into the one surrounding duel academy and it entered the Flaming Seal of Orichalcos surrounding duel academy.

Duel Academy Slifer Red Dorm

"So Phoenix has returned. Looks like I will have to battle Phoenix again." Justin said as he saw the Flaming Seals of Orichalcos surround Duel Academy and Domino City. "Time to bring out my most powerful deck." Justin said as he walked over to a chest and opened it up to reveal another chest inside it. Then he entered a code on a panel on the chest to open it up and reveal another chest in it. Then he scanned his hand on a panel on the chest to open it up and reveal yet another chest in it. Then he scanned his eye on the next panel to open up the chest to reveal a deck. "I never thought I would ever use this deck again." Justin said as he combined the deck in his duel disk with the deck he had picked up. "Phoenix you will know the true meaning of fear." Justin said as it began raining outside and lightning began flashing and on one of the flashes it looked like a black version of The Seal of Orichalcos was on his forehead and he went into the abandoned dorm and went deep into it.

At least 400 feet underneath the Abandoned Dorm

"I never thought I would have to use this card again." Justin said as he put a card into his combined deck. Then Justin got out of the abandoned dorm and deep into the forest and hoped into a red version of something that looked like Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Jet and flew off towards the Phoenix Fortress and landed in it.

So what did you think? What is this new seal that appeared on Justin's forehead? What will happen to Phoenix and Duel Academy? Keep reading to find out.


	3. The Past Revealed

Sorry for the long wait I was really busy. OK so this chapter will give some insight into Justin's past.

On board the Phoenix Fortress

'I will crush all who try to stop me from reaching Phoenix' Justin thought to himself while walking towards the head of the Phoenix Fortress. 'The very card that caused me to cause so much pain will now destroy Phoenix.' Justin thought to himself while continuing to walk and remembering what happened with the card he had added to his deck.

Flashback

Flashback Duel

Justin 4000 LP

Unknown Duelist 4000 LP

Justin's Turn "I activate the field spell card The Seal of Orichalcos." Justin said as the Seal appeared under him.

Flashback Over

'I will not let the Orichalcos control me again. I will control it.' Justin thought as he arrived at his destination without facing any trouble. He then opened the door and walked in to see Phoenix waiting for him. Then they both got ready to duel without saying any words.

Duel Time

Phoenix's Turn "I activate the field spell card The Flaming Seal of Orichalcos. Now I summon Phoenix Dragon in attack mode and place four cards face down." Phoenix said.

Justin's Turn "There is nothing like the classics and this card will prove it. I activate the field spell card The Seal of Orichalcos there by destroying The Flaming Seal of Orichalcos. Now I summon out Black-Eyes Golem. Now go obliterate Phoenix Dragon." Justin shouted as Phoenix Dragon exploded.

Justin 4000 LP

Phoenix 2500 LP

Phoenix's Turn "I activate three Phoenix Embodiment so now they become monsters with 3500 attack and 3400 defense points in defense mode. Now I end my turn."

Justin's Turn "I activate the spell card Triple Black-Eyes so now my monster can attack three times. Now go clear Phoenix's Field." Justin shouted as Phoenix was once again open.

Justin 4000 LP

Phoenix 2200 LP

Phoenix's Turn "I activate Phoenix Greed so now I get to draw two cards. I activate my last face down. The ritual spell card Celestial Phoenix Resurrection. Now I send three Phoenix Pilots to the grave to bring out the Level 12 Celestial Phoenix. Now destroy his Black-Eyes Golem." Phoenix shouted.

Justin 3200 LP

Phoenix 2200 LP

Justin's Turn "I draw. I activate Pot of Greed giving me two new cards. Now I place four cards face down and summon a monster face down in defense mode. Now I end my turn." Justin said.

Phoenix's Turn "Celestial Phoenix attack his face down monster." Phoenix shouted. "Reveal Black-Eyes Jar." Justin said as a monster that looked like Morphing Jar only with Black-Eyes and a read body and a black jar appeared. "Now all monsters on the field except my guy return to our hands and then we have to discard every card in our hand and start over with five new cards and my guy goes to the grave." Justin said. "I play the field spell card The Flaming Seal of Orichalcos. Now I summon Phoenix Soldier and when one is summoned I can summon two more and you take 1000 points of damage for each one on the field. Now I place one card face down and end my turn." Phoenix said.

Phoenix 2200 LP

Justin 200 LP

Justin's Turn "I activate all four of my face downs. The first three are the trap card known as Black-Eyes Tornado. So now you take 1500 points of damage and any field spell is destroyed. Now I activate the trap card Black-Eyes Dimension so now all monsters in the grave are removed from play and I get to add a spell card to my hand. Now I summon out Black-Eyes God Dragon. Now I play the spell field card Dragon Fortress. Now Black-Eyes God Dragon attack and destroy all of Phoenix's monsters." Justin shouted. "I activate the spell Phoenix Contagion so now you take half of your monsters attack points as damage so now both of us take infinite damage." Phoenix said as a giant red blast fired out of the card Phoenix activated and hit Justin.

Phoenix 0 LP

Justin 0 LP

Duel Over

Justin then left in the smoke and flew down to duel academy and split the decks he combined apart and sealed the more powerful one away and put the seal back where he had picked it up from. Then he remembered what had happened the last time he had dueled with the Seal on the Field.

Flashback

Flashback Duel

Justin 3700 LP

Kaiba 200 LP

Justin's Field: The Seal of Orichalcos, Black-Eyes Guardian 2300 attack with boost from seal.

Kaiba's Field: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon equipped with Tyrant Wing.

Kaiba's Turn "I play The Fang of Critias so now I fuse it with my Tyrant Wing to create the Tyrant Burst Dragon. Now I play De-Fusion splitting my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon into my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Now I fuse one of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons with Tyrant Burst Dragon to create Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon. Now Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon destroy his Black-Eyes Guardian and Blue-Eyes White Dragons attack him directly." Kaiba shouted.

Justin 0 LP

Kaiba 200 LP

Flashback Duel Over

Flashback Over

'I must never let something like that happen again.' Justin said in his mind as he reached the Slifer Red Dorm and opened up a chest and took out the deck in it and placed it in his duel disk.

The Next Day

Duel Academy Class Room Class in Session

"Alright now today we will be learning about a tournament of the Shadow Games in Egypt. The ancient Pharaoh Atem won the tournament using the three Egyptian gods." Justin said. "And that was the first time Phoenix came around. He was very brutal. In a very desperate attempt to destroy Atem he changed himself into a giant phoenix and tried to destroy Atem but however The Winged Dragon of Ra as Egyptian God Phoenix stopped Phoenix's attempt and destroyed Phoenix. And he was thought to be gone the last time he was defeated during Triple Tournament. You have all probably noticed that huge red circle that is on fire with ancient symbols on it surrounding this island and Domino City. Well they are the one card that Phoenix used that was the most terrifying. The Flaming Seal of Orichalcos. It means that Phoenix has resurrected. I would advise for you not to duel anyone who you do not know and not to go out of your dorms at night." Justin said. "And don't do anything incredibly stupid." Justin said as he was looking at Jaden. "And if you see Phoenix do not duel him unless you cannot get away from him. Jaden I'm talking to you." Justin said as he brought up a picture of what Phoenix looked like. "Why are singling me out with the not dueling Phoenix teach?" Jaden asked. "You always duel someone incredibly powerful without even thinking about it." Justin said to Jaden. Bell rings and everybody leaves talking about Phoenix. "Honestly Justin you are supposed to be teaching them about past tournaments not about that Phoenix guy." Dr. Crowler said when he entered. "Well Phoenix is related to some of tournaments I will be teaching about." Justin said.

**Well looks like Justin has a different past then many of you would expect. Please tell me what you thought his past was before you read this chapter if you even thought about his past. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Just how many secrets does Justin have? Stay reading to find out.**


	4. The Sacred Lords Become Known

**Alright so quick review. Phoenix has returned, he has a Flaming Seal of Orichalcos surrounding Duel Academy and Domino City, and Justin dueled Phoenix and used to collect souls using the Seal of Orichalcos and he has warned students at Duel Academy not to duel Phoenix.**

Justin stood inside the Slifer Red Dorm continuing to think about the dark presence that he had sensed rising. Then he took out the three Egyptian Lords from a special case and could sense that they were filled with fear. And he knew that something that the Egyptian Lords feared was nothing to take lightly especially considering that they weren't scared of even The Great Leviathan. He then remembered the last time he sensed the Egyptian Lords being filled with fear.

Flashback

Flashback Duel

Justin 1200 LP

Unknown Duelist 1500 LP

Justin's Field: Slifer the Tormentor 40,000 attack, Obelisk the Winged Dragon 35,000 attack, The Sky Dragon of Ra 35,000 attack, Infinite Cards.

Unknown Duelist's Field: 3 face-downs, 3 Giant Germs.

Justin's Hand: Monster Reborn, Monster Reincarnation, Card Destruction, Graceful Charity, Pot of Greed, Black-Eyes Red DragonX3 (X3 means times 3), One Day of Peace, Black-Eyes Golem.

Unknown Duelist's Hand: Monster Reincarnation, Raigeki, Dark Hole.

Unknown Duelist's Turn "I draw. Now I activate the spell card Fiend Draw so now I get to draw one card for each fiend type monster on my field. Now I send my three trap cards to the grave to bring out Uria, Lord of Dreadful Shadows, now I place three spells face down and send them to the grave to bring out Hamon, Lord of Searing Infernos, now I sacrifice my three Giant Germs to summon Raviel, Lord of Thundering Lightning. And they are immune to your Egyptian Lords effects. Now Uria attack Slifer, Raviel attack Obelisk, Hamon attack Ra. And since all of them have the same attack all of them are destroyed. Now I end my turn." The Unknown Duelist said.

Justin's Turn "I activate the spell card Triple Reborn which lets me revive any three monsters that were destroyed last turn. So say hello again to Slifer the Tormentor, Obelisk the Winged Dragon, and The Sky Dragon of Ra. Now I sacrifice these three to summon out The Creator Lord of Light and when he is summoned I win the duel. Go Shining Light." Justin shouted.

Justin Win.

Unknown Duelist Lose.

Flashback Duel Over

Flashback Over

Then Justin remembered he had gotten those cards that the mystery duelist had used and sealed them away. He then though of them as rivals to the Egyptian Lords and a means to destroy Phoenix. Then he realized that he could give them out to people who he decided were worthy to use their power and then he remembered the upcoming tournament for Duel Academy. And he decided that whoever won or came close to winning would get Raviel.

The Day of the tournament.

"Good morning everyone I hope you are all ready for the tournament today because it is time to begin the tournament." Chancellor Sheppard announced over the intercom.

"Alright now since Justin has been in a tournament hosted by Kaiba Corp he will be determining the match ups." Sheppard announced. "Alright now if you could all please pay attention to the screen then we will see just who will be facing whom." Justin announced. Then the screen went to showing these match ups.

Jim Crocodile Cook vs. Tyranno Hassleberry

Jesse Anderson vs. Syrus Truesdale

Jaden Yuki vs. Bastion Misawa

Chazz Princeton vs. Blair Flannigan

Axel Brodie vs. Obelisk Blue Student

Jasmine vs. Mindy

Alexis Rhodes vs. Atticus Rhodes

Tim vs. Ra Yellow Student

"Alright now let the duels begin." Justin shouted.

Duel Time

Jim vs. Hassleberry

Jim 4000 LP

Hassleberry 4000 LP

Jim's Turn "Alright let's go mate. I summon Shell Knight in defense mode. Now I place one card face down and end my turn." Jim said.

Hassleberry's Turn "I dismiss Destroyersaurus to the grave to add Jurassic World to my hand. Now I activate the spell field card Jurassic World. Now I shall have three of my monster known as Gilasaurus report to the front line. Now I place one card face-down. Now I dismiss a Gilasaurus to bring to the front lines Dark Driceratops. Now Dark Driceratops attack his Shell Knight." Hassleberry shouted. "I activate the trap card Sakuretsu Armor. Destroying your Dark Driceratops." Jim said. "Sorry pal but my guys have the home field advantage because they aren't affected by your traps so Dark Driceratops continue attacking and now Gilasaurus number 1 attack directly. Now I place one card face-down and end my turn." Hassleberry said.

Jim 1600 LP

Hassleberry 4000 LP

Jim's Turn "I activate the spell card Fossil Fusion fusing my shell knight in my graveyard and the Gilasaurus in your graveyard to form Fossil Dragon Skullgar. Now attack his Gilasarus. I now place one card face down. Now I play Specimen Inspection so now you have to send a Dinosaur type monster from your deck to the grave." Jim shouted. "Super Conductor Tyranno you are dismissed." Hassleberry said. "Now I play Miracle Rupture sending my Weathering Soldier to the grave to draw one card. Now I play Fossil Fusion. Fusing my Weathering Soldier with your Super Conductor Tyranno to form Fossil Dragon Skullgios. Now I place one card face down and end my turn." Jim said.

Jim 1600 LP

Hassleberry 3200 LP

Hassleberry's Turn "I activate the spell card Big Evolution pill so now I dismiss my Gilasarus. Now I summon Dark Tyranno. Now Dark Tyranno attack his Fossil Dragon Skullgar." Hassleberry said.

Jim 1200 LP

Hassleberry 3200 LP

Jim's Turn "Fossil Dragon Skullgios attack his Dark Tyranno. Now I activate Pot of Greed. Now I activate two Miracle Rupture's so now I send two Weathering Soldiers to the grave to draw two cards. Now I remove the two Weathering Soldiers from the grave to summon Gaia Plate, The Earth Giant. Now I end my turn." Jim shouted.

Jim 1200 LP

Hassleberry 2600 LP

Hassleberry's Turn "I switch my Dark Driceratops into defense mode and end my turn." Hassleberry said.

Jim's Turn "Fossil Dragon Skullgios attack his Dark Driceratops. Gaia attack him directly." Jim said. "I activate the trap card Survival Instinct so now I remove from play Dark Driceratops, Gilasarus, Dark Tyranno, Destroyersaurus, and my other Gilasarus. So now I gain 3000 Life Points." Hassleberry said.

Jim 1200 LP

Hassleberry 2800 LP

Hassleberry's Turn "I summon out Tyranno Infinity in attack mode. And since I have 8 dinosaur monsters removed from play he has 8000 attack and with my Jurassic World he has 8300 attack points. Now Tyranno Infinity attack his Fossil Dragon Skullgios with Infinity Crunch." Hassleberry shouted. "I activate the spell card Fossil Typhoon so now I can destroy a number of spells and traps up to the number of fossil monsters I control so say goodbye to your Jurassic world and now I activate the trap card Sakuretsu Armor." Jim said as Tyranno Infinity was stopped and Jurassic World was destroyed. "I end my turn." Hassleberry said.

Jim's Turn "Gaia attack him directly." Jim shouted as he won.

Jim 1200 LP WIN

Hassleberry 0 LP LOSE

**The Tournament has begun. Who will get Raviel, Lord of Thundering Lightning? You will have to read on to find out.**


End file.
